


I'm Watching 'Blue's Clues', What's It Look Like I'm Doing?

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Summary: Zoro's got weird sleeping habits.Based on something that happened to me with my mom.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I'm Watching 'Blue's Clues', What's It Look Like I'm Doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [I'm Watching 'Blue's Clues', What's It Look Like I'm Doing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792344) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



Sanji blinked his eyes open, the ceiling flashing with lights from the TV across from their bed, the low hum of the voices bringing him out of sleep. 

He looked to his husband. “Zoro, what are you doing?”

“I’m watching 'Blue's Clues’, what does it look like I’m doing?”

Sanji turned his head to read his alarm clock. 3:32 a.m. “It’s 3:30 in the morning and you’re watching 'Blue's Clues’?”

“It was too quiet and there was nothing else on.”

“So you’re watching a show made for 5-year-olds?”

“Fuck you. I like this show.”

“Of course you would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Sanji sat up.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“It’s whatever. What’s going on?”

“Episode just started. They’re looking for Blue.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of the show?”

“Just shut up and watch.”

It took 17 minutes for Zoro to fall asleep (yes, Sanji checked, sue him), and Sanji set a 30-minute sleep timer on the TV. He laid his head down on Zoro’s chest, the rise and fall and the murmur of on-screen voices lulling him to sleep.


End file.
